Golett Line/XY
Important Matchups * Gym #2 - Grant (Cyllage City, Rock-type): '''Despite the type advantage, it's best you don't. Although not by very much, Grant's Amaura is still faster when at equal levels. Even if Refrigerate Take Down literally can't touch it, Aurora Beam still 2HKOs at best. You could try to take it down with Magnitude, but the risk is too great, and Bullfoze won't work either. As for Tyrunt, a Strong Jaw boosted Bite against Golett is a 2HKO. If you're feeling daring, you can try to brave this battle and hope that you get high Magnitudes, but you'd have to get very lucky, and Bulldoze won't do much either. It's best that Golett sits out. * '''Korrina (Geosenge Town, Fighting-type): '''As tonal dissonance to the last section, absolutely. Korrina can't touch Ghost-types, seeing as how both of her Lucarios only have Feint and Power-Up Punch as attacking moves. It doesn't even matter if you have super-effective moves or not, as Golett can chip away at them without breaking a sweat. * '''Rival (Tower of Mastery): '''Lead with Golett and Shadow Punch Meowstic to death. Meowstic's only move which can hurt you is Disarming Voice, and it's such a horrible move that you'll definitely knock it out before vice versa. When your rival sends out Absol, however, do '''not stay in. Even if it can only hit you with Bite, it can and will OHKO you. The starters are more situational. Braixen has the possibility to be a total pushover since you have a very high chance to 2HKO with Shadow Punch on equal levels, and it has at best a chance to 3HKO. You don't have to worry about residual Fire Spin damage too since from this generation onwards Ghost types can't get trapped by it. If it begins to look like you can't knock it out with a second Shadow Punch, however, switch out. Quilladin and Frogadier are not to be messed with. Both can easily kill you, while you struggle to make a dent in either with any of your moves. * Gym #3 - Korrina (Shalour City, Fighting-type): '''Easy. Mienfoo and Hawlucha have nothing that can hurt you and while Machoke has Rock Tomb, it can barely make a dent in you. Just whittle them down with Shadow Punch and you win. * '''Rival (Coumarine City): '''Oh dear, it seems as if Meowstic is a little more formidable this time. If you have Golett leveled to an equal level as the starter, then demolish it. Provided you get no unlucky crits, Psybeam can 3HKO vs. Shadow Punch's 2HKO and Disarming Voice is still garbage. If it's on par with Meowstic, you can still try to Shadow Punch it but be wary if it looks like the second hit may not faint it. Braixen is semi-threatening, but if it's the same level as Golett, you can try to go for a Bulldoze KO with minimal risk. If you don't kill it after the second Bulldoze, just switch out. Keep on steering clear from Absol, Frogadier, and Quilladin. * '''Gym #4 - Ramos (Coumarine City, Grass-type): '''I understand the temptation to kill off your Golett based on its usefulness so far, but you need all the backup you can get in an X/Y nuzlocke. In other words; Do not bring it, it will die. * '''Aliana (Kalos Power Plant): '''No. Even at equal levels, Mightyena will outspeed you. Your only defense against this thing, Dynamic Punch, 2HKOs it at equal levels just like its Assurance does. That combination means bye-bye Golett. * '''Gym #5 - Clemont (Lumiose City, Electric-type): '''This battle has the chance to have a great start. You're immune to Emolga's Volt Switch, so Clemont can't switch out and you have the possibility to 2HKO with Rock Tomb. Sadly, you won't be able to lower Emolga's speed enough with Rock Tomb so that it's slower than you, so if you don't knock it out in 2 hits, switch unless you want it to knock you out with Aerial Ace. Speaking of Aerial Ace, always be wary with crits. Despite what you'd think, Magneton isn't the best matchup. It has Sturdy, so you 2HKO it with Bulldoze, while it 2HKOs you with Mirror Shot and is faster. Unless it spends the first turn setting up Electric Terrain, switch out after the first Bulldoze. Under no circumstances should you fight with Heliolisk. It knows Grass Knot and you are a 200 lb. Ground-type. That's no bueno. * '''Rival (Route 14): * Gym #6 - Valerie (Laverre City, Fairy-type): * Celosia and Bryony (Poké Ball Factory, tag battle with rival): ' * '''Mable (Frost Cavern): ' * '''Rival (Anistar City): * Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type): ' * '''Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): ' * '''Aliana (Lysandre Labs): * Celosia (Lysandre Labs): * Bryony (Lysandre Labs): * Mable (Lysandre Labs): * Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): * Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ): ''' * '''Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): * Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): * Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): * Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): * Shauna (Route 19): * Tierno (Route 19): * Trevor (Route 19): * Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): * Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): * Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): * Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): * Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber): * Post-Game: Moves Recommended Teammates Other Golett's stats Golurk's stats Category:Work in progress Category:X/Y